It Could happen a what if story
by Silver Valentine
Summary: time repeats itself a higher being steps in to alter a bleak future S/OCF A/OCM V/Y C/T Violence gore romance angst laughs long story it is written i just have to type it loooong story better summary in side
1. Chapter 1

It Could Happen

By Silver

Time is but a loop the same million years repeated over and over the same pain and heart break over and over the same warrior falling from hero to become a monster the same flower girl becoming a martyr to save the world. What if a higher being were to interfere what if they were to intervene with the timeline send two people that know the fate of these to people to lead them from that path. To save the hero from his disgrace and protect the flower girl from the evils of the world

The Roads of Fate are Often Unpaved

She was the mistress of the stars she wandered throughout the cosmos her purpose was to avert disasters. Time is a continuous loop repeating a million years over and over again she had the ability to alter the time line as it was she was heading to a particular planet it was called Gaia it was a in constant conflict though on act had been the disturbance that caught her ever observant gaze it was the birth of one man he was born out of hate and raised by a cruel man with no love he would become warrior the best with nearly no equal he would fall from grace and become a monster and plague the land with his cruelty his name Sephiroth.

When she last passed eons ago he had already begun his path of destruction he would be stopped. But the cost of his defeat would scar many and rob the world of its true children and its only hope of true peace a young woman whose selflessness would save the planet from destruction the half breed child of a Cetran woman the Planet's true children and a human man a race that had crashed on Gaia in search of a new home world they coexisted well then the crisis came and nearly killed all the Cetra the humans helped the Cetra capture the creature and seal it away in tomb of ice. Her name Aeris.

She had arrived eighteen years before the tragedy. She would need some way to calm the hate and fury of Sephiroth's heart and fill it with compassion and love. And a way to protect Aeris she did not know how to do it without interfering personally. She sat in the stillness of space for months pondering a solution before it came to her. Sephiroth had never cared for anyone she would give him someone to protect. Aeris was always vulnerable she would bring her someone to protect her from the cruelty of the world even from Sephiroth.

She knew the face of every living dead to be born being on every planet she had ever visited she did a quick mental sortie of people that would fit her purpose and found the perfect candidates on the planet earth humans the kicker was that her choices were related brother and sister. She smiled to herself the hard part was over now she just had to pull them across dimensions to Gaia.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!!.


	2. Chapter 2

It Could Happen

By Silver

Highway to Hell

It was an ordinary day for Ian and Azura Masters it was sunny a norm for Arizona they were flying down the road towards their home she had just gotten back in town she had taken a long vacation to Hawaii over the summer.

While Ian had spent the summer working to save up money for college they both gabbed about what they had done over the summer. Neither of them noticing the clouds coming together a short distance up the road there was a blind curve coming in the road Ian slowed the vehicle to take it slow.

The previously sunny day became black and the still warm air became a swirling vortex Ian slammed on the brakes causing the car to stall the roof of the vehicle was torn away sucking them out of their seats Azure screamed and flailed about trying to find something to grip she couldn't find anything thinking that she was going to be sucked away she screamed for Ian's help but he was already on it he locked his hand on the steering wheel in a white knuckle grip and caught her wrist in a similar hold just short of breaking her wrist.

"Don't let go" she screamed in utter horror. The suction got worse. The steering wheel would take no more abuse it was torn from the column submitting the two siblings to the swirling miasma.

The next thirty seconds were sheer pains it felt as if they were being torn apart pulled in every direction at once they were too distracted by the agony to realize that they had been separated. Then the pain stopped as abruptly as it had started.

There was silence followed by the soothing warmth of being wrapped in someone's arms. "Ian what happened?" Azura questioned. Instead of Ian's low gravelly voice there was a high soft ethereal articulation in her ear she snapped open her eyes there was nothing but white in every direction she pulled away from the embrace to see a being of such preternatural beauty it caused her mind to shut down it was undoubtedly female with perfect curves soft milky white skin and the most gorgeous face she stood staring "Am I… did I die?" she asked the beauty.

The creature looked at her for a second the laughed it was like the ringing of bells "no dear child" she said "I brought you her for a purpose you and the other are to help me prevent a great disaster" she said.

Azura was taken aback 'how can stop a disaster' she thought to herself 'wait she said other maybe Ian is here somewhere' "you said other do you mean my brother?" she asked desperate to know her brothers fate

"Yes he is the one I speak of he is safe but he must begin a journey of his own and you must concentrate on you task because if you fail you put him in mortal danger." The being finished

"What do you mean if I fail what can I possibly do to cause his death?" She posed fearful of the answer.

The being extended her arm in a waving motion little glittering lights swirled and formed a picture it was of a man he was tall taller than she was at least six feet and was dressed head to toe in black leather except for the silver pauldrons at his shoulders which gleamed but were out shone by the mane of liquid platinum that fell down his back and framed his angelic looks with twin silver bangs. But his most striking features were his eyes behind the mask of a calculating warrior was the swirling insanity of a madman but looking deeper she saw the eyes of a child looking for something or someone.

"Your task is to calm the fury and open his heart he is a good person just corrupted by his upbringing he needs to realize that his sword can protect life as well as take it."

"You want me to get Sephiroth to turn over a new leaf" she had known who the silver haired man was as soon as she had seen the blade he held.

"No he will not lay down his sword the spirit of the of a warrior flow through him he lives by the sword your task is to convince him that a warrior like him should be protecting the people that he fights against from his cruel masters he knows nothing but the Shin Ra. He knows what he is doing is wrong but he feels he owes Shin Ra for making him in to a warrior. But he is wrong he was born a warrior the thirst for challenge sings in his veins. Sway him turn him from the path of a monster. He has the makings of a hero show him this, that is the only way to save him."

"What if I can't what if he won't listen" Azura asked wanting to know how it affected Ian

"Then he will follow his path to his ultimate destruction. Your brother's task is to protect the child of Gaia or as you know her Aeris Gainsborough She will cross paths with the one winged angel he is fated to kill her to murder the last surviving Cetra in the name of the twisted being he will claim as his mother. He was explained his task that he would go through both physical and emotional pain to achieve his goal to become strong enough to cross swords with your charge. You know your task do you accept."

"I don't really have much of a choice do I?" Azura snorted.

"If it's any consolation either way you will be reunited with your brother you will not know him as such but you will meet again in the near future if you can make it that far I have foreseen that you will succeed in this plan"

Azura sighed in defeat "You win I'll do it"

The being smiled "good"

Then world went black again.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW CH3 is on its way


End file.
